


Say it

by wordsbyLaw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smutt, fucking against a wall, the consent is boarderline dubious but not really they both want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbyLaw/pseuds/wordsbyLaw
Summary: Literally nothing but rough fucking against a wall lol
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Say it

Lotor had a hand around Lance’s throat when he shoved him roughly back against the wall. Their kiss was toothy and sloppy and their hands ungentle. Lance’s hands where grabbing Lotor’s shirt, white knuckled, while Lotor was grinding harshly against his crotch.

“Fuck...!” Lotor breathed heavily against Lance’s bruising lips. “Do you want this, Lance? Tell me you want this.”

“No,” he shook his head, “don’t ask me to say it. I can’t say it out loud.”

“Then stop me, if you don’t want it.” Lance nodded shyly. Lotor accepted it. He wanted him so badly, if it was gonna be like this he was willing to accept it. For now.

Lotor ripped Lance’s shirt open and pinched a nipple while kissing his throat with more teeth than tongue. “Fuck, Lotor...!” Lance whined. 

Lotor smirked, “I like the way you say my name.” He pinched his other nipple, and grabbed his hair tightly, pulling his head back to expose his throat better. Lance gasped, and then moaned as Lotor went to work leaving hickey after hickey on his exposed flesh. “Get that fucking thing off,” he mumbled, pulling roughly at the ruined shirt, tearing it off Lance. “God, you look so perfect, Lance,” Lotor said with palpable hunger in his husky voice as he leaned back to take in the view before him.

“Shut up and stop wasting time,” Lance replied ripping at his shirt. 

Lotor slapped his hands away, grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head with one hand. “When you admit how much you want my cock in you, you get a say in this.” Lance whined impatiently. “Lotor...!” He complained wantonly.

Lotor smirked. He began undoing Lance’s trousers with his free hand, purposefully brushing over his erection.

“Please!”

“Good,” Lotor shoved his pants and boxers down, freeing his bobbing erection. “Very good.” He leaned in and kissed him again, hard and long, while he undid his own pants. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” He whispered against his lips, pulling out his own hard cock. Lance whimpered.

Lotor’s hand was warm and firm on his cock and Lance moaned at the feeling, “yes...!”

“I know you want it,” Lotor said and let his wrists go to grab his neck instead and squeezed.

Lance gasped for breath, both his hands on Lotor’s, while Lotor rutted against him. Lance’s cock was painfully hard and dripping precome, and Lotor adored how needy and horny the roughness made him. “You like that, huh?”

Lance nodded desperately, clawing at the hand around his throat. When Lotor finally let go Lance gulped in several big shaky breaths, steadying himself on Lotor’s broad shoulders. “Fu-uck...!” He gasped, but Lotor didn’t give him long to recover. He grabbed his thigh and lifted, yanking his pants off one leg, before pulling a small bottle of lube out of his own pocket and dousing his hand and both their cocks. 

“You ready to get fucked on my fingers, pretty boy?”

Lance whimpered, “please, don’t...”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time, don’t make you admit how much you crave my cock up your tight little ass, right?”

Lance moaned through bitten lips, but his mouth fell open when he felt Lotors prodding, slick finger dipping easily inside him. “Fuuuck...!”

Lotor grinned, “in a minute, be patient.” And pushed his wet finger further inside Lance’s tight ass.

“Oh god!” He moaned, pushing back against Lotor’s hand.

“You’re such a good boy, Lance,” Lotor said and began thrusting his finger in and out of him. “Now relax for me.”

Lance fell gasping onto Lotors chest when another finger penetrated him.

“Lotor...!” Lance whined desperately as he was finger fucked hard and rough.

Lotor chuckled and held him up with his free hand. “You’re so fucking needy and desperate for me aren’t you?”

Lance shook his head, “please.”

“That’s right, beg for it,” Lotor replied and and pulled his two fingers out, making Lance whimper at the loss. “Don’t fret,” he said smirking, “you’re almost ready for me.” He prodded at his ass with three fingers this time. “Can you be a good boy for me and take them in?”

Lance nodded shyly against his collarbone.

“Such a good boy,” lotor praised him as he pushed his slick and warm fingers inside him.

“Oh-! Fuck...!”Lance breathed out shakily.

Lotor began thrusting again. “Ah, you’re so good for me Lance, so wet and tight. I can’t wait to bend you over and fuck you hard, the way you need it.” 

Lance whimpered into his chest. “God, Lotor!”

“You think you’re ready for my cock now, huh?”

Lance nodded eagerly. “Yes, sir.”

“Then beg for it.” Lotor spread his fingers, testing his limits. Lance nearly sobbed at the fullness inside him. Lotor almost felt guilty at how badly he’d made his legs shake, and how needy and desperate he’d become under his hands. Almost.

Lance shook his head. “No.” He whispered half-choked by desire.

Lotor pulled out of him and grabbed his face hard with his warm, wet hand, forcing Lance to look up at him. “Look at me,” he said sternly.

Lance looked up with hooded, unfocused eyes, jaw slack under the hard grip. “Lotor...” he pleaded.

“No.” Lotor pushed him back against the wall, crowding him against it, “tell me what you want.” He demanded.

Lance tried to turn away, but Lotor jerked his head back up so he couldn’t look away. “Look at me and tell me if you want this.”

A flash of defiance past Lance’s face, but he resigned quickly. He was too desperate to fight his desires. “You...” he whispered.

“Speak up,” Lotor coaxed. 

“I want you,” he said looking Lotor straight in the face. “God, Lotor I want you in me so badly. I’m aching for you. Please, _please_ fuck me?”

Lotor grinned devilishly, satisfied at Lances desperate confession.

“Sure I will.” And he spun Lance around, pressing him into the wall, and kicked his naked legs apart. He began by dragging his hard cock along Lances rim, between his ass cheeks, nice and slow, teasing him.

Lance reached behind them, trying to get a hold of Lotor, pulling him closer. “Please, Lotor, you said you would. You promised.” He complained desperately.

“I love how impatient you get once you’ve admitted what you want.” Lotor kissed the top of his temple and steadied himself with a wet hand. He spat down between them, the wetness hitting Lances ass and used the extra moisture for lube. He lined up his cock head with Lance’s hole. The push in was excruciatingly slow and Lance whined and whimpered for more, trying to push back against him. The stretch burned, but deliciously so, and Lance wanted more. 

“I can take it. I promise! Please Lotor, just, just fucking wreck me!”

Lotor bit his lip contemplating his own self restraint. Why should he hold back when no one wanted it?

He pushed in, all the way to the hilt, sheathing his thick cock in Lance’s warm and pliant body.

“Oh fuck me! God, lotor, fuck!” Lance exclaimed, mouth agape, knees shaking. “Please, ah, Lotor, god, fuck, please!” He babbled.

“Good boy,” Lotor grunted almost absentmindedly as he began fucking into him hard and rough. “Take it.”

Lance moaned and whimpered as the large cock kept thrusting into him. God he was so big. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck...!”

Lotor grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back so he had space to bite and lick and nipple at his throat, while listening to all his desperate pleas, pushed out of him with each rough and deep thrust. He let go of Lances mushed up, sweaty hair to give his ass a hard spank, making him whimper loudly and momentarily tightening around the thick cock inside him. He groaned at the feeling and slapped him again, harder this time, and Lance begged, “please, please...!” 

“Fuck,” lotor groaned and reached around Lance to pinch and twist his hard nipple. Lance tightened around him at that too and moaned at the pleasure.

“Touch me, please Lotor, please!” He begged nearly sobbing from desperation.

“No.” Lotor said sternly, “and don’t you fucking dare do it yourself.”

“Please...!” Lance begged dileriously, “please, please, I’m so close!”

Lotor pulled out of him and took a step back, “no! Lotor!” Lance protested. Lotor ignored him and grabbed him by the hips pulling him back too, then pushed his back forward, bending him over. This new position allowed for greater force on Lotors part and when he shoved his cock back inside Lance, he cried out in pleasure. “Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, yes, oh, so good, fuck me!”

And Lotor did. Thrusting into him hard and rough, letting go of any last bit of self control. “Fuck, you’re so good, so tight...” he moaned, slamming into him again and again.

Lance could barely speak anymore, reduced to sobbing whines and moans, and some babbling that resembled begging for more. His legs were shaking so violently, lotor wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand. When he fell forward, bumping his head a little against the wall at a particularly rough thrust, Lotor pulled out of him.

Lance gasped, and whimpered, desperate and unsatisfied, clawing at the wall for support. But before he could collapse in a heap on his shaking legs, Lotor was on him. He spun him aroundand grabbed the back of his thighs, lifting him up and once more speared him on his cock. Lance’s head fell back against the wall as he moaned at how deeply he was filled up. His weak hands scrambling for purchase around Lotor’s neck and his still unstable, shaky legs locking loosely around Lotor’s waist as he was lifted like a fuck toy on and off The big cock.

“Lotor, Lotor, Lotor...!” He begged desperately, eyes hazy with lust and moth open, gasping for breath.

Lotor kept the pace, fucking him quick and hard as he squirmed in his arms. “God, you’re so good,” he growled at Lance. He was getting close and Lance had been for a while. “Are you gonna cum for me, pretty boy?”

Lance whined, nodded, “please can I-? Let me touch...” his fingers were itching to grab his own cock.

“Touch your self.” Lotor ordered and Lance’s hand flew down to his aching cock. He barely touched himself before he was cumming. The pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave. His toes curling, his back arching and he slammed his head into the wall again. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck...” he gasped and moaned so loudly it was almost a scream as he painted their bellies and chests white with long spurts of cum.

Lotor kept fucking him through it, prolonging the pleasure and groaning at the tight convulsions around his cock. Lance had hit his own face with his cum, and the white stickiness dripping off his chin gave Lotor an idea.

Just as Lance was beginning to whimper and squirm from over sensitivity, Lotor pulled out and the second Lance’s unstable feet touched the ground, Lotor shoved him onto his knees. “Open your mouth,” he rasped out the demand with his wet cock in his hand and Lance didn’t hesitate for second, poking out his tongue, wet and willing, waiting to catch what Lotor was about to give him. He was so close it only took a handful of quick desperate strokes before the pleasure washed over him and he was cumming with a loud groan onto Lance’s face and down his open and willing mouth.

“Fuck..!” He gasped at the sight before him. Lance looked undeniably beautiful covered in cum. Milky white streaks up his belly and chest, long sticky spurts of his own cum all over his face, his hair, his collarbones. Lance swallowed what had landed in his mouth and licked some of the white stickiness off his lips.

For a brief moment they were quiet, but for their heavy labored breaths, trying to collect themselves again.

“Holy shit,” Lotor breathed. “Are you okay?”

Lance nodded, he looked like he was about to pass out, “that was- that was... holy shit...!”

Lotor laughed. “Yes.” And reached out a hand for Lance and helped him back on his feet. He could barely stand on those unstable legs and leaned heavily on Lotor. “You look like you need a nap.” He commented.

“Yeah,” Lance rested his cum covered face against Lotors shirt. It was soaked in sweat and sex anyway, what did one more stain matter? “I’m gonna be feeling this tomorrow.”

Yes, there was no doubting it, but Lotor didn’t regret any of what they’d done. Not for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this I’d super appreciate some kudos and a comment ❤️


End file.
